


There will be NO Singing Along Here, Thank You

by CampionSayn



Category: Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before and After, Drabble Collection, Episode Reference, I am the first to plant the flag, I belong in a dumpster, I don't deny it, LGBTQ Characters, Multi, filled with headcanon, yes I am trash, yes I went there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am absolute trash and remembered this series after finding it on youtube, I decided to sink a little lower on the evolutionary chart and write for it. Poetic license was taken because it was a necessary thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be NO Singing Along Here, Thank You

_-:-_  
_There are only two seasons in Scotland: June and Winter._  
_-Billy Connolly._

* * *

_What we know is only what we see and sometimes hear. You should only believe in the former half of the time and the latter absolutely never._  
.  
.  
.  
  
Birch-:-weekend challenge: **Independence** :  
  
Devious Ness, near the tail end of Pompous nearly trapping Happy and the other three pests underground _(suffocated or crushed under the weight and filth and sharp beams crumbling downwards like dangerous winter perils)_ felt very little for the pink queen of the light but felt...disconcerted at the prospect of harming that tiny human and Cute Ness.  
  
Cruel and self-involved as the darker beasts may be, they were animal at heart and intelligent and they could never really hurt a child of any kind. And Devious and Mean knew Cute was offspring to a friend _(stupid Selfish Ness, couldn't see half what was right in front of him and paid no mind when Sweet Ness had been away from him that almost-decade past)_ so if there had been an ensuing fight it would have been difficult no matter what they were ordered to do.  
  
Really, though, he had fallen into caring about them after he decided to spy on them for long lengths of time so blackmail could be put into play; it was a good way to avoid physical altercations, anyway. If you could shame your enemy, or embarrass him or her into backing down, it was a win-win situation.  
  
But then the years progressed and while the other Lagoon Nessies into an ever-present protective nature towards Cute Ness, Devious felt his own mentality growing apart from his most basic nature/nurture instinct towards simply his own kind and wasn't even surprised when he found himself--and only himself, _except_ when very, very rarely Mean, Dark or Sneaky followed along if the challenge was too great--once and a while keeping an eye on not just the human girl, but her brothers as well. Perhaps it was just the natural thing to do, feelings setting in before his body and his mind realized he'd screwed himself along the way, but while he took note of what a fine Nessie Cute was growing into _(slender neck, good swimming and levitation skills with only the occasional crash into things and even her loch-ket getting an update when she was about half-way to her adult size)_ he also took note of Hayden and Halsey growing into muscle and an unusual human height of almost seven feet a piece, hair darkening along with the pain their bones had put them through over long nights to get to that absurd size; both of them spending as much time as they could in the Loch, but not as much as they would have liked with university clicking at their heels and whining in their twin subconscious that their parents would slaughter them if they flunked out and wasted their high IQs _(Devious didn't like to remember how he found that out and hid away in his nest for a week after with EVERYONE laughing at him after they saw the state he'd returned in)_ "dithering" as it were.  
  
And of course he liked to torture himself by taking note of Hanna as well.   
  
When she hit puberty _(oh, oh, oh, that word made him feel absolutely in tune with his name in the worst way imaginable and it wasn't fun when he looked up the word and his filthy mind went to all the wrong places and he had to pick a a fight with Brave to get knocked out and stop THINKING)_ her brothers were already in college so she spent the endless horror of the event wandering around the Loch either with one of the light Nessies or with just Cute or with herself hissing expletives Devious almost felt a hint of pride that she knew. Once in a while she was in such pain from cramping _(Devious had to slam his head into a rock face to prevent himself from hauling her and Cute to Happy and have her perform a Ness Bless when he looked that up; disgusting, horrible, awful--)_ she had accidentally walked right into Gloom Lagoon and when the first unsuspecting Nessie tried to hassle her the end result was beautiful.  
  
They could all take care of themselves, this Devious knew, but if asked, he had a built-in excuse for being caught when following them around: "I'm thinking of having a litter."  
  
_Rowan_ -:-teeth, teeth-:- **tragedy bingo** -:-  
  
Hanna died.   
  
The twins were absolutely beyond devastated in the days after they had gone to a really nice restaurant with their parents actually being home for once, spending hours laughing and telling in-jokes that the adults really didn't get _(Loch Ness featured especially)_ , eating food that they had never tried before that didn't taste awful _(rose salad with this odd colored oil spread over heated vegetables carefully picked out by hand as the best; deer meat tenderized and flavored to a sweetness not very different from cinnamon buns; some sort of fished spiced so hot both Hanna and Halsey had dribbled tears after the third swallow and both stole Hayden's water because he had forgone the fish for more of the deer)_ and gone home tired but happy.  
  
When Hayden woke up the next morning, something had been very, very wrong. Halsey had been awake, but wasn't breathing right, eyes listless and drooping half-open; and Hanna had looked like she hadn't moved from where he'd set her down to sleep.  
  
Because she hadn't moved. She'd died three hours after everyone fell asleep from lack of oxygen to the brain.  
  
She and Halsey had suffered from an extreme case of Botulism during the night and the only reason Halsey had lived and she had died was because he was bigger than she was.  
  
While Hanna was in the morgue and Halsey was fighting to survive without permanent damage in the hospital for three days, Hayden had slipped away from his parents and gone to the Loch.   
  
He went to Sad Ness, quickly and through the long way that allowed cover Sneaky Ness would have enjoyed watching, and told him all the news so he didn't have to suffer through looking at or talking with the others before he was ready. And when he broke down in Sad's nest _(he'd been just numb and probably in denial over the hours that turned into days, so it was inevitable, but that didn't mean he'd had to like it)_ it was, well, horrible. He'd collapsed to his knees with eyes wide as a dead animal stuffed at the taxidermist's, water filled with agony and salt sliding out of him like wretched rivers, face red with blotches of blood rushing to his face and Sad had let him and bowed down to his level and scooped him up in his arms like he was no more than a rag doll.  
  
Hayden didn't cry loud and for his sake Sad Ness didn't either, just in mourning, with whispers brushing out over Hayden's forehead, nosing at the boy's cheeks, "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
The ginger would eventually reply with frustrated breathing practically tied down with metal wires scraping the inside of his raw throat, "Not it's not..."  
  
Sad Ness didn't respond to that, but nipped at Hayden's hair and shoulders just like a pet dog or cat would with a distressed puppy or kitten, bringing him more tightly into his embrace; he wouldn't confirm or deny the boy's words out loud, just for the moment.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you thought this was awful and I'll just resume my spot under a rock.


End file.
